SpongeBob and Sandy Story 3
by spandyfan1
Summary: Sandy and SpongeBob in hospital and other things. Just picking up where we left off. Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1 The Awakening

_What is up?! okay so sorry for the wait. well here you go._

Chapter 1

The Awakening

There was nothing but pitch black darkness surrounding him. He feels nothing but fear as he floats in an endless void of darkness. It has felt like hours since he's seen light, but in reality it may only have been a few minutes. It feels like he's dreaming even though he's awake.

_Is this what death feels like?_ He wonders. He hears nothing but soft crying in the distance every now and again. He wishes to go to it, but is unable to move. He still thinks of her and the man who took her from him. He wants to cry for her, but he can't. He wants to feel her gentle touch, but he can't. He wants to scream hoping he will hear a shout back, but he can't. He soon closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

A gentle touch wakens him. He opens his eyes and sees the girl he loved floating in front of him.

"Sandy," he says in a tone that I riddles with sadness. The sight of her fills him with hope that soon fades when she fades away into a bright white light.

"Sandy?" he says louder as her image disappears.

"Sandy! Please, don't leave!" He shouts as she leaves his sight.

The white light surrounds him and fills him with fear. Fear for what may come. Fear that he may never see his beloved Sandy again. The white light engulfs him and causes him to awaken from the deep sleep he has been stricken with.

"Sandy!" He shouts as he sits up. He couldn't stop screaming. Even when the nurses came to his aid, the shouts just continued.

"Mr. SquarePants, please." One nurse pleads. He still doesn't stop. He just lies there on the hospital bed screaming her name and flailing his arms wildly.

A doctor soon comes into the room with a syringe and walks towards SpongeBob. The nurses hold the sponge down so that the doctor can inject him with the medicine. The doctor injects the medicine into SpongeBob's neck and watches as he quickly calms down and passes out.

He's back in the darkness, alone with nothing but his thoughts. He thinks of her again. Her soft fur, her loving smile, gorgeous eyes, and her beautiful southern accent.

_It's all gone._ He thinks to himself. _The only girl that I've ever loved is gone._ This thought bring tears to his eyes. The salty liquid flows down his cheeks and falls down into the black nothingness that surrounds him. The sadness overwhelms him and he closes his eyes to cry.

After what seemed like hours, the yellow sponge awakens but he is not screaming like he was earlier. He sits up in the hospital bed and looks over to see his friend Squidward sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair reading a magazine.

"What happened?" SpongeBob asks in a dreary state. The cephalopod looks up from his magazine and then towards SpongeBob. The ridges under Squidward's eyes tell SpongeBob that he hasn't slept in a while.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up." Squidward says with a slight smile on his face. "You got the crap beat out of you by Patrick and have been asleep for three days."

"And what happened to…"

"Patrick's dead. Thanks to you."

"But what about Sandy?"

Squidward doesn't reply. He only looks down with a saddened look on his face. He doesn't want to be the one to tell him about the girl he loves.

"She's been pretty bad shape." Squidward says reluctantly. An odd look is sent back to the sponge when this is said. "She was almost dead when they brought her here. Her heart rate was off pattern, her limbs were broken, and she's been placed in an artificial air bubble to keep oxygen flowing to keep her alive."

"And the baby?"

"It's gone."

SpongeBob his face in his hands and begins to sob. Squidward can't help but feel sorry for him.

_Does he really still believe that the baby was his?_ Squidward thinks to himself.

As the squid sits there in silence and the sponge weeps, a doctor walks into the room. He is looking down at a clipboard and doesn't notice the awakened weeping sponge.

"Did the nurse leave those damn soaps on again?" The doctor asks. He looks up from the clipboard and sees the television is off. He then looks over at the weeping sponge.

"So I see he's finally awake." He says. Squidward looks up at the doctor, but doesn't say anything. SpongeBob doesn't stop crying to look up. "I'll just comeback later."

As the doctor leaves, Squidward looks over at the sobbing sponge and contemplates telling him the truth about Sandy's pregnancy. How she had cheated on him after their third date with a friend from Texas who came to visit her. He decides against it and spares SpongeBob the pain of knowing the truth. He can only hope that one day she will tell him herself.

After ten minutes, the sponge stops crying and just stares at the ground. There is an uncomfortable silence between him and Squidward. The doctor soon enters and breaks the silence.

"Well, Mr. SquarePants, it looks like everything checks out fine with you. Vitals are normal, heart rate's fine. Everything's good." The doctor says. SpongeBob doesn't reply. He only stares at the floor. "You should be able to go home this afternoon.

"I'm not leaving." SpongeBob replies. The doctor and Squidward look at the sponge with curiosity. "I'm not leaving without her."

"Oh you mean Ms. Cheeks. I'm sorry, but we were specifically instructed to not allow you to see her. They told us you may become hysterical." The doctor says in a sad tone.

"I will become hysterical if I don't see her." SpongeBob tells him in an angry tone. The doctor sighs and allows him to go see Sandy. He knows it is going to be hard on the yellow sponge which is why he didn't want to let him go. He had seen the young squirrel early on and the shape she was in. He doesn't want to put SpongeBob through the pain of seeing her like that.

After walking down several different hallways, they reach the room that houses Sandy. They walk inside and SpongeBob feels his heart break. Sandy's eyes are blackened, her nose is broken, her jaw is in a brace to keep it aligned from when Patrick broke it, her limbs are in casts, several tubes and wires are inserted into her body, a tube is inserted into her mouth and nostrils to keep oxygen flowing, and her stomach is no longer bulging. Tears form in SpongeBob's eyes as he stares at her. He begins to walk towards her, but he is stopped by the doctor.

"Sorry Mr. SquarePants, but only doctors and nurses are allowed to get any closer." The doctor explains.

SpongeBob understands and backs up. He stands there behind the doctor and stares at the injured squirrel. As the tears run down his face, SpongeBob falls to his knees and puts his face in the palms of his hands.

"Come on SpongeBob. Let's get out of here." Squidward says.

"I'm,,, not… leaving… without… her." SpongeBob replies between sobs.

Squidward and the doctor look at him with puzzled looks. They don't respond to what they just heard.

"Mr. SquarePants you have to be reasonable." The doctor says.

"No! I'm not leaving without her!" SpongeBob screams back.

"Yes you are." Squidward tells him. He then grabs the yellow sponge and pulls him out of the room. SpongeBob screams and shouts as he's being drug out of the room.

Once he's back in his original room, SpongeBob is thrown onto the hospital bed and is held down by Squidward. He kicks and punches Squidward repeatedly to try and get him to let him go.

"Will you just stop your crap?! What is this going to accomplish for you?!" Squidward shouts over the sponge's own. SpongeBob doesn't listen. He only kicks and screams. Squidward smacks him as hard as he can on SpongeBob's right cheek to snap him out of it. SpongeBob stops his screams. Squidward is now holding onto SpongeBob by his shoulders. "Do you really think that screaming and shouting is going to bring her back? It's not!"

Tears are now streaming down Squidward's face. SpongeBob's too. The doctor walks into the room and looks at SpongeBob.

"Now would you two be so kind as to leave this hospital and wait for me to call you back in?" The doctor asks. SpongeBob and Squidward both nod in compliance. Squidward lets go of the sponge's shoulders and SpongeBob gets off of the bed. Squidward walks over to the chair he was sitting in when SpongeBob woke up and grabs the clothes that he brought for when the yellow sponge woke up. He tosses them to SpongeBob as he walks towards the bathroom. SpongeBob steps into the bathroom and shuts and locks the door behind him.

After several minutes SpongeBob emerges from the bathroom in his usual attire and heads towards the door. Squidward is right behind him as he leaves the room. They both exit the hospital and walk towards Squidward's boat in silence. Once at the boat, Squidward looks at the saddened sponge.

"Hey listen, I'm really sorry man." He says. SpongeBob doesn't reply. He only stares at the ground until he gets inside. "If you ever need someone to stay over, just give me a call and me and Suzy will be right over."

Squidward gets into the boat and starts the engine. He then pulls out of the hospital parking lot and begins to drive through the city. While in the city, SpongeBob looks out the window at the many neon signs that passes by. One in particular catches his eye. It's a sign for his favorite bar/nightclub called "LAND". He use to go there when Sandy him were together. She didn't drink of course but he did, and excessively.

"Pull in there. I need a drink." SpongeBob says while pointing towards the sign. Squidward begins to argue, but soon quits when he sees the angered and saddened look on the sponge's face. Squidward pulls the boat into the parking lot and parks it.

SpongeBob quickly gets out of the boat and walk towards the entrance to the club. Squidward quickly follows while pulling out his cell phone to call Suzy.

"Hey, Squiddie. What's up?"

"I'm over at LAND with SpongeBob and I'm most likely gonna need some help controlling him."

"Okay, I'm on my way then."

Squidward hangs up the phone as he walks inside the building. He looks around and sees SpongeBob sitting at the bar already drinking what seems to be his second beer. Squidward quickly walks towards him and sits next to the seemingly intoxicated sponge.

"Hey, beer please." Squidward says. He soon receives his drink and begins to drink. Neither of them talk for a little while and only drink. Squidward, who hasn't had an alcoholic drink in a while, is already feeling the buzz.

"Tell me the truth man." SpongeBob says to break the silence. Squidward looks up from his drink and turns towards SpongeBob. "The baby wasn't mine wasn't."

Squidward looks back down at his drink and doesn't reply. The yellow sponge can tell by the look on the squids face that he knows the answer.

"Answer me." SpongeBob says in an angry tone.

"No. it wasn't." Squidward replies reluctantly.

"I didn't think so, but I never wanted to ask her anything." SpongeBob says followed by downing the rest of his drink. Squidward looks over and sees several tears falling down SpongeBob's cheeks. The yellow sponge then quickly stands and turns to walk away. Squidward looks at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asks. SpongeBob doesn't turn around. He only keeps walking away into the crowd.

SpongeBob soon finds himself in the center of the dance floor and surrounded by several women who begin grinding against him to the up-beat tempo of the song that is playing.

The song is soon over and then the song "Gangnam Style" by PSY quickly begins. Almost all of the crowd backs away from the center of the dance floor except for three people. SpongeBob, Squidward who followed SpongeBob to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, and Suzy who has just arrived. As the song continues to play, SpongeBob begins to sing and dance along. Squidward and Suzy laugh and join in, dancing like they are riding a sea horse.

The song soon finishes with everyone dancing along. SpongeBob, Squidward, and Suzy then walk away towards the bar as the song "Shots" by LMFAO and Lil Jon begins to play. They all order a shot and SpongeBob raises his into the air.

"Here's to forgetting." He says and then drinks the drink. Suzy looks at him and then over at Squidward who is mouthing, "Don't ask."

After 10 minutes, between the three of them, twenty-four shots are devoured with SpongeBob drinking as much as both Squidward and Suzy combined.

"He… Hey SpongeBob. Maybe (hic)… Maybe you should slow down." Suzy says. SpongeBob only laughs and falls out of seat and onto a woman behind him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The woman shouts. SpongeBob once again laughs and stands up. He starts to apologize but then is shoved backwards by the woman's boyfriend. He's a muscular man with a white tank top and blue jeans on.

"What was that for?"

"For getting on my girl!"

"You mean like everyone else in the club has been?"

SpongeBob and several others laugh and shout. SpongeBob's laughter ceases when the man punches him in the stomach. The yellow sponge then falls to his knees and clutches his stomach in pain. The man then executes a back flip that causes him to Kick SpongeBob just under the chin, both knocking him out and sending him backwards.

Squidward doesn't join in the fight out of sheer fear of what would possibly happen. He just goes to SpongeBob and carries him outside of the building while also calling the police. SpongeBob is then placed into Squidwards boat and is driven home.

_And we are back. So what did ya'll think? and also what do you all want to see in this story? fighting, hauntings, comedy, lovings, i'm open to anything. and i'm also going to do the zombie story since everyone was wanting that so bad. so until next time. this is Spandyfan1 saying... SEE YA!_


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Runaways

_Okay, I'm back with another chapter. Like always I apologize for the wait. Well, enjoy._

Chapter 2

Dreams and Runaways

-Sandy's POV-

Is this hell? It must be. Why else would I have to experience the worst night of my life? Why did I sleep with him? Why did I let myself get that drunk? Why…

It always starts out the same, him and I sitting in my lab, working on an experiment for old time's sake. He cracks a joke and I laugh. We finish our experiment and then go to the bar to celebrate. I know I'm dating SpongeBob, but I try to keep a level head about things. He orders several bottles for the two of us. I tell him I haven't had a drink in a while, but he doesn't listen and just talks me into drinking more.

Two hours later, we wind up in my room making out. I'm wasted. The little voice in my head is shouting at me to stop, but a louder voice is telling me to go for it and SpongeBob will never find out. He throws me onto the bed and makes love to me. The saddest part is that I actually liked it. SpongeBob I'm so sorry for this.

The event starts over. Someone, please help me. I don't want to relive this for another moment.

-Normal POV-

It's the morning after SpongeBob's drinking spree. The pain in his head is much worse than any he's ever had. The lights pouring through the windows of his bedroom burn his eyes and make the hangover worse. He grunts in pain and crawls out of his bed.

He travels down the stairs to his kitchen where he keeps his medicine and pops some pain relievers. The last night keeps replaying in his head. Mainly what he learned from Squidward about Sandy.

"How could she cheat on me? I thought she loved me." He asks himself. Several tears fall down his cheeks. He sits still for what seems like hours and stares at the ground.

His phone rings and snaps him out of his daze. He pulls the phone out of his pocket and looks at the caller I.D. and learns that it's Squidward. Most likely calling to talk about last night. The yellow sponge answers it cause he has a few questions for him and Suzy, too.

"Hey, how you felling?"

"Just fantastic. This hangover is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Great. Listen, we need to talk about last night."

"Good. I have some questions for the both of you. I'm coming over."

SpongeBob hangs up the phone before Squidward has time to reply. He then stands up and walks out of the pineapple. As he's walking over to Squidward's house, he sees the rock that once inhabited his "friend" Patrick. He curses his old friend's name as he approaches the Easter Island Head that Squidward calls home.

Before he has time to knock, Suzy opens the door and lets SpongeBob in. SpongeBob walks to the couch in the middle of the room and sits down. He sighs and looks down at the hardwood floor. He grins when he spies a pair of pink and green panties under the coffee table in front of him.

"I see you two had fun last night." He says and then laughs. Suzy has a puzzled look on her face until she sees the panties for herself. Her face turns bright red as she grabs the underwear and tosses them down the hallway at the washing machine.

"So, what were you wanting to discuss?"

"What do you think?"

"Sandy?"

"And her pregnancy."

Squidward soon walks down stairs and walks towards the two.

"If the baby wasn't mine, then whose was it?" SpongeBob asks. Suzy and Squidward look back and forth at each other trying to figure out which one should answer him.

"It was an old friend from Texas that came to visit her." Suzy says.

"I see." SpongeBob replies in a saddened tone.

"She said that it was the biggest mistake of her life and that she kicked him out immediately the next day." Squidward says. SpongeBob stands up and walks over to the refrigerator in the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of beer and opens it.

"Isn't it a little early to start drinking?" Suzy asks.

"No, it's too late." SpongeBob replies and then begins to down the drink. "So why didn't she just tell me afterwards?"

"She was too afraid of what you might say or do." Suzy responds.

SpongeBob doesn't respond. He simply sighs and walks towards the front door.

"What are you doing?" Squidward asks with a look on his face of worry and confusion.

"Going home so I can think about everything?" The yellow sponge replies. He opens the door and leaves as quickly as possible before they have time to say anything to him. _I wish Patrick had just killed me when he had the chance. _

-Meanwhile-

Inside the morgue in the Bikini Bottom hospital, two morticians are examining the bodies of Rick, Marty, and Patrick. They have already examined the bodies of Rick and Marty and are beginning with Patrick.

"Scalpel." One says followed by the other handing him a scalpel. The leading mortician places the sharp edge onto Patrick's skin just below his right shoulder and begins to cut. He immediately stops when Patrick begins to bleed.

"Oh my God, this guy's still alive!" He shots and puts down the sharp instrument. Patrick's eye lids suddenly open up revealing Patrick's bloodshot eyes, startling the morticians.

The pink starfish looks over and grabs the leading mortician by the throat and starts to squeeze making the man gasp and wheeze for precious breath. Patrick keeps squeezing and crushing his neck until the mortician goes limp in his hand.

Patrick releases his grip and drops the man to the ground. He then looks over to the other mortician. It's a rather large female wearing the same white lab coat as the other. Patrick gets off of the operating table and walks over to her. She begins to scream and cry for help, but with the door to the room closed no one can hear her.

"Do cry, I'm not going to hurt you." Patrick says in a cold and harsh tone of voice. She doesn't listen. She only continues screaming for someone to come to her rescue. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to bash your skull in."

The woman screams even louder as Patrick slowly walks towards her. He then grabs her head and slams it against the white tile wall. Her voice cracks when she hits the wall. She continues her sobs as Patrick again and again smashes her head into the wall until she loses consciousness and goes limp in his hands. He continues to smash until her head is nothing but mush in his hand.

"SpongeBob and Sandy. Watch out, I'm coming for you." Patrick says while wiping his hands off on the woman's white coat. He then laughs manically as he walks out of the room.

_Well, I'm sorry it wasn't that long, I'll try to make the next longer. I do need help. What do you all want to happen next. I've hit a somewhat of a block. So leave your creative and interesting ideas in the comments. So this is Spandyfan1 saying, "See ya!"_


	3. Chapter 3 The Awakening Part 2

_Dear readers,_

_Well, here you go._

_ -Spandyfan1_

Chapter 3

The Awakening Part 2

It has been nearly three weeks since the incident with Patrick and Sandy has not gotten any better or any worse. SpongeBob, however, has had time to stew in the fact that Sandy cheated on him. He has often thought of doing the same, but he passes over that. He does go and visit her in the hospital and he will talk to her to air out what's in his mind. It calms him, but he feels somewhat worse when he realizes that she can't answer back.

Our yellow friend is currently sitting in his living room on the couch watching the news. It seems boring to him so he gets up and walls into the kitchen to fix himself a snack. He opens the top half of his refrigerator that is also a freezer and pulls out a small container of ice cream. When he closes the door to the freezer he sees a picture of him and Sandy at Goo Lagoon. She's wearing a green bikini that compliments her figure, brown flip flops, and a pair of sunglasses the she designed herself to change the different amount of shading according to the levels of ultra violet rays caused by the sun. SpongeBob is wearing only his blue swimming trunks. They both have smiles on their faces and seem very happy.

"Oh Sandy." SpongeBob silently says to himself as tears roll down his cheeks. His mind starts to drift away to all of the good times between the two of them. Up until the attack. Then he starts to think about what he learned from Squidward and Suzy. Then he starts to think about the pregnancy itself and about she lied to him for months about how the baby was his. He's starting to get angry at this point.

The home phone suddenly rings, disrupting him from his thoughts. He checks the caller I.D. and sees that it is the hospital calling him.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Mr. SquarePants. This is the Bikini Bottom Hospital calling. We have glorious news."  
"And that would be?"  
"Ms. Cheeks is fully awaken and awaiting your arrival."

SpongeBob doesn't reply. He only holds the phone to his ear in silence.

"Mr. SquarePants, are you still there?" The woman on the other end of the call asks.  
"Yeah. I'll be right over." SpongeBob replies. He hangs up the phone and leans against the wall. Eyes wide. Heart racing. Mind drifting. He doesn't move for several minutes before he starts walking over to the couch where his shoes are sitting. He puts them on in a slow fashion and then leaves the pineapple.

On his way to the hospital. He thinks about all that he will say to Sandy. He wants to confront her about the cheating and the baby. He wants to tell her about all of the pain it has caused him.

Ten minutes later he arrives at the hospital and then he races to Sandy's room in anger. His mood instantly changes when he sees her.

Sandy's arms and legs are no longer in casts, but now in black braces. There is still a brace around her head to keep her jaw aligned. She lazily looks over at him and smiles.

"Hey. There's mah' man." She says through her brace. SpongeBob could tell she was on large amounts of pain killers.

"H-hey Sandy." He says back in a less angered tone than he was just minutes ago. He slowly walks over to her and has a seat in the chair to Sandy's right. She puckers her lips slightly and leans forward slightly towards him to try and kiss him. SpongeBobleans forward and kisses her lips gently so he doesn't accidentally hurt her.

"Hey SpongeBob. I need you to pick up somethin' for me." Sandy says. "In the medicine cabinet at home there is a little bottle that says in case of emergency. Can you pick that up for me?"

SpongeBob agrees and pulls out his phone to call Squidward. The phone rings several times before there is a voice heard on the other end.

"Kinda busy here." Squidward says in a annoyed and worn out tone. SpongeBob can already tell what's going on. He decides to ignore it.

"Hey listen. Im at the hospital so when you two are done could you go to my house and pick up a bottle in my bathroom cabinet behind the mirror?" SpongeBob asks. Squidward sighs in agreement and hangs up the phone.

It's twenty minutes before Squidward and Suzy arrive. They both look at Sandy with looks of sadness and walk over to her after Squidward tosses SpongeBob the pills.

"What are these?" SpongeBob asks Sandy.

"They're pills that increase white blood cell activity to speed up the healin' process." Sandy lazily replies.

SpongeBob pours a few pills into his hand and then puts down the pill bottle. He grabs a plastic cup and has Squidward fill it with water. He does and then hands the cup to the yellow sponge. SpongeBob puts the pills in Sandy's mouth and gently pours the water in next.

"It should start working in about thirty minutes." Sandy says after swallowing the pills.

"Then I guess we just wait." Suzy says.

Half an hour goes by and suddenly Sandy begins to twitch and shake.  
SpongeBob notices this and instantly becomes worried.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" He asks. He stands up out of the seat he was in and walks over to her.

"Fine. Just the medicine kickin' in." Sandy responds. Forty minutes go by before Sandy stops jerking a writhing in pain from her bones quickly resetting and healing. She then passes out on the hospital bed. The doctor, who had arrived twenty minutes prior to the pass out to check on Sandy, stands in the doorway staring at Sandy.

"Should somebody check her to make sure she's still alive?" Suzy asks. The doctor walks over to the unconscious squirrel and checks her vitals.

"Well, good news is she's still alive. When she wakes up we'll check her bone structures and see if that medicine of hers actually worked. Tell a nurse when she's awake." The doctor says before leaving the room.

Almost twenty minutes go by before Sandy wakes up.

"Feeling any better?" SpongeBob asks. Sandy smiles and nods. "Great, then I'm going to tell the doctor you're up." SpongeBob then leaves the room to find the doctor.

Once the yellow sponge exits the room, Suzy and Squidward surround Sandy's bed.

"Sandy, we have something we need to tell you." Suzy says.

"And what might that be?" Sandy replies, fearing what they will tell her.

"We told SpongeBob everything." Squidward tells her. Sandy doesn't reply.

"He was so sad and we just had to tell him." Suzy says.

"I-it's okay. I was plannin' on tellin' him eventually. It's just that now that i"m no longer pregnant, i was hopin' he wouldn't have to find out." Sandy replies.

SpongeBob walks back into the room with the doctor following behind.

"Well, Ms. Cheeks, it seems that you've made a quick recovery. I suppose you can go home." The doctor says. Sandy smiles and looks over at SpongeBob. "But, I would like to send those pills of yours to a few scientists and have them analyze them. You may have just made a million dollar product."

Sandy's eyes light up from hearing this.

"That's sounds amazin'. Now can i get these blasted things off of me?" Sandy replies.

The doctor calls in a few nurses and they help get the casts and braces taken off of Sandy. When they leave the room, Sandy suddenly wraps her arms around SpongeBob. The yellow sponge returns the hug.

"I'm so sorry." Sandy whispers into his ear. She's holding back a few tears as she says this. He doesn't reply. He only tightens the hug and let's out the tears he's been forcing back since he'd been in the hospital.

"I don't care what happened. I'm just glad you're okay." He says between sobs. Sandy turns his head with her hand and kisses his lips. He kisses back.

'Ummm, do you both wanna just hold off on all that until you get home?" Squidward asks jokingly. Sandy smiles, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, let's go home." SpongeBob says.

The group leaves the hospital after Sandy changes and signs a few papers. Sandy rides in SpongeBob's boat and Suzy and Squidward drive away in Squidward's boat.

It's a quiet drive home. Sandy only stares out the passenger side window and SpongeBob stares at the road ahead. Once they pull into the driveway of the pineapple SpongeBob shuts off the boat and looks over at the brown Squirrel. She looks at him.

"Let's go inside and upstairs. There's somethin' I'd like to do to make up to you for everythin' I've done." Sandy says. SpongeBob smiles. He's missed hearing that southern accent of her's.

"It's okay, Sandy. Just don't worry about it. I'm okay with it all." He lies. The thought has been haunting his mind all day, but he just didn't want to say anything right after her waking up.

"No, I want to do somethin' to apologize for everythin'." Sandy replies. She leans in and whispers something into the sponge's ear. His eyes widen.

"Well, that's a start." He says smiling. He then gets out of the car and waits by the front door to the pineapple for Sandy. The couple then enter the pineapple and head for the bedroom.

_Well, how was it? Worth the wait or no? Tell me in the comments. I apologize for the wait and everything. Y'all are all probably tired of me apologizing. The next chapter is going to follow SpongeBob and Sandy's talk of everything that has happened and also a little of Patrick. Also if anyone out there wants to create a cover for this and the other stories, it would be appreciated. Send them to my email at ifucallfu yahoo com , it would be greatly appreciated. Til next time, this is Spandyfan1 saying SEE YA!_


End file.
